Friday Night at Castle Oblivion
by goldenhallelujah
Summary: Surely, it would have been pleasing to the ears of Saix, which were highly sensitive, if it had been a normal Friday night." SaiDem, with other pairings.


**Title:** Friday Night at Castle Oblivion  
**By:** Golden Hallelujah  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing: **SaixDem, along with LexZex, Marlxen, LuxDem, AkuRoku and Xigdem  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **"Surely, it would have been pleasing to the ears of Saix, which were highly sensitive, if it had been a normal Friday night."  
**Notes: **This sprung from an idea that my friend had. She's my fanfic inspirations, for all of them, btw. Like pretty much all of them. Also, listen to Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright or Jeff Buckley or Leonard Cohen. They all helped me write this. Awww you guys know I'm not SaiDem, but after writing the original idea I just couldn't help but ship it.  
**Credits:**  
Nire-Chan- (.com)  
Lady Chimera (.)  
Spoony-chan (.com/user/SpoonyChan)  
Rufus Wainwright/Jeff Buckley/Leonard Cohen- Hallelujah  
Mika Onee-san you can find on both deviant art and

* * *

It **would **have been a usual Friday Night at Castle Oblivion if not for the current noise that daunted down the hallways. Usually, it was peaceful, no, silent, as most of the members slept in on Saturday mornings (Xemnas relented after they all petitioned for weekends off.) so they could have spent Friday night any which way they pleased.

Surely, it would have been pleasing to the ears of Saix, which were highly sensitive (similar to a _dog_, Luxord would have teased him.) if it had been a normal Friday night. He could have stayed in his current position, curled up on the floor beside Xemnas's bed, ever defending his leader with watchdog-like skills.

But, of course, Saix never got _exactly_what he wanted. Sure, Xemnas's chamber was far away from the other rooms that housed the members so Saix didn't have to listen to the strange goings-on that occurred in each on Friday night. But he knew what was going on, nevertheless, and it left him uneasy.

What, you might ask, happened in each chamber?

Xaldin's room, a dark and gloomy place, was left abandoned, as the Dragoon preferred not to sleep at night when there were other things he could be doing. He was usually found playing some sort of card game with Luxord until late in the night, frowning and muttering to himself as he lost in strip poker and other strip games that Luxord loved to play. He drank lightly, as never to loose his edge against the few other players, refusing to share his sake so the others had to bring their own.

Xigbar's room was also empty at night, for he would join in the various betting games in Luxord's room, but unlike Xaldin he would not quietly mutter to himself as he lost. He drank too much, swore a lot, and uproariously loudly protested his failures at the game. Of course, each Friday night he would return back to Luxord's room, only to hand over whatever meager earnings he had to the gambler of fate.

Vexen didn't sleep at night, and Saix was certain he didn't want to know exactly went on in that room since Marluxia had taken a liking to the chilly academic and spent his sleeping hours doing who knows what in there. Nobody went near their chambers at night, as either of their rooms could be occupied by the pink pervert and the blond who just needed some love and affection. That meant the lower levels of the castle were empty at night.

Lexaeus and Zexion spent their nights sleeping in one single shared chamber, or at least Lexaeus was sleeping. Zexion could be found reading with a light on until Lexaeus rolled over and knocked the book out of his hands and flicked off the light. Sometimes, however, Lexaeus missed the book and simply broke the lamp. They went through many lamps this was, but neither of them nor the Superior seemed to mind. Of course, that's not to say that they weren't doing other things to break the lamp, however.

Saix did not have his own chamber, and slept on the floor outside of the door of Xemnas's room. He didn't mind, and surely it was a comfort to their leader to have the beserker sleeping on the floor there, an ever-alert sentinel.

Axel and Roxas, however, nobody could be certain as to what they were doing. Usually, it was arguing, but sometimes Saix was sure he could hear faint moans from behind each door. Arguing or... well, you get the drift. That was basically all they did.

Demyx, practically an innocent in the castle, would hang around with Luxord ("My good luck charm, eh, love?" Luxord purred, pulling Demyx into his lap and nuzzling the boy, while still beating a furious Xigbar and a sulking Xaldin with his poker skills.), Xigbar ("HE'S **MY **DAMN GOOD LUCK CHARM!" Xigbar roared, pulling the stunned blond into his own lap and growling at Luxord.) and Xaldin ("Put him down, you oafs, and let's get back to the game.") who would tolerate the childish presence of the young boy. When it got late, Demyx would plead with either Luxord or Xigbar to 'sleep-over', and would invite one of the two (or sometimes both) to stay in the melodious nocturne's bed for the night.

Larxene's Friday night's were lonely, as nobody would actually want to spend time with someone who bitched constantly about such things and made insulting remarks. She practically seethed behind her door, and if anyone came to it, they didn't dare knock for fear of being stabbed like one of her knives.

However, on this particular previous Friday night, the main focus of attention was upon Luxord's room.

This particular Friday night, they were playing something other than strip poker for once, Blackjack, actually. Xigbar had come thundering in around 10 PM, Xaldin and Demyx (who Xaldin was piggybacking) in the wake of his stride. Luxord immediately bustled, hen-like, over to Xaldin, plucking the scrawny blond off of the sulking, dread-locked man's back and squeezing him.

"'Ello, ducky! Come to be my good luck?" He crowed, grinning foolishly at Demyx. He wasn't drunk (yet), but even when he was sober it was like talking to someone who was blatantly intoxicated.

Demyx grinned childishly back. "You betcha!" He settled down on the floor beside Luxord's feet as the older men sat around Luxord's card table.

Moments later, they were deep in said Blackjack, with Luxord (as customary of the owner of the deck) as a dealer, his face solemn and stony. "I fold." Xaldin murmured in his gravelly voice, and he leaned back, a frown on his face. He took another slug of sake, chasing away his own loss of a few meager pieces of munny with the intent to get drunk tonight.

However, Xigbar was grinning like a fool, and perched on the edge of his chair, his face arrogantly showing how good he was doing (or so he thought.) "What say we raise the stakes, Luxord?" Xigbar giggled (yeah, he was giggling, he was far too intoxicated to care though.)

"Oh?" Luxord chuckled (he was drunk too, but he could keep his dignity better than Xigbar could when he was drunk.), "What say you, then?"

"I'll give you Demyx tonight if you win, and if I win, you stay away from Demyx."

At the sound of his name, Demyx looked up. "W-what?" He cried, "You can't just bet on me like I'm a poker chip!"

"Sharrup and I'll let ya have some of my sake, Dem." Xigbar growled, tossing the flask to the younger boy. Demyx, shocked at the prospect of finally being allowed the adult drink, nodded. He then promptly chugged it down.

"Ah! It _burns_!" He said, standing suddenly and fanning his flaming throat. He then toppled over, losing balance quickly. Apparently, Demyx couldn't hold his alcohol very well, and lost it in less than 5 minutes.

He stumbled around the room, searingly drunk, as Luxord triumphed (once more) against Xigbar. "Demyx stays in my room tonight!" The intoxicated English nobody cried exuberantly, flapping his arms like some sort of bird and following Demyx around like he was his mother and they were ducks.

Fortunately (for them all), Luxord was a sleepy drunk, and within moments, he had collapsed on the sofa in his room. Xaldin ushered himself out, leaving Xigbar and Demyx to stumbled back to their own rooms down the corridor.

"I... *hic*" Demyx started, clasping onto Xigbar's arm and pulling them both down so they collapsed against a wall, "I wanna sing! Let's sing, *hic* Xibby!" Xigbar, who had been laughing at being thrown to the ground along with Demyx, was now solemn faced.

"I can't sing, Dem." He muttered, embarrassed almost.

"I'll teach you!" Demyx cried, the happy drunk he was. "I heard there was a secret chord..." Even when Demyx was drunk, he could still sing fairly well. He motioned, like he was prompting Xigbar to finish.

Xigbar hesitated, then ground out "that Demyx played, and it pleased Xemnas..." He giggled at his own lyric change, flattening his palms to the floor and stamping his feet in approval.

"But you don't really care for music, do you?" Demyx sang slowly, and as the lyrics hit him, his eyes drooped sadly, and he looked away from Xigbar, drunken tears rolling down his face.

"Ahhh, Demy..." Xigbar reached out an ungloved hand to tangle it in Demyx's hair, but was halted by the loud opening of a door as it slammed against the wall across the hall.

"You're both piss-drunk! Augh!" Larxene screamed at Xigbar. Of course, the angry girl had been awoken by their singing and laughter as it thundered down the hallway, preceding the drunken nobodies. It was of course, 5 AM in the morning

She hucked a high-heeled shoe, sharp and stilletoe'd at the little blond, who squeaked with fright and ducked. Xigbar, who normally would've jumped at the chance to defend Demyx, was asleep against the wall, snoring.

I suppose the only reason why Demyx survived such a violent Larxene attack was because of Demyx's actual guardian, who at that moment had happened to have been tearing down the hallway on all fours to rescue his drunken friend from the clutches of Luxord and Xigbar. Call it instinct, but Saix knew that when he had awoken he would most definitely need to go and rescue Demyx.

Saix snatched the shoe out of mid-air, growling. He roared, tossing the shoe aside.

"Saix-puppy!" Demyx squealed. Of course, his savior wagged his tail briefly before growling once more dangerously at Larxene.

"Nah, you stupid stinking mutt!" She hissed, slamming the door rudely.

Saix immediately turned to Demyx, now solemn. "Saix." Demyx pleaded, his eyes half closed, stretching his hands up to Saix beseechingly. There were so many words Demyx asked, just by saying one name. Saix sighed, and sat back on his haunches in front of Demyx, curling his hands around the small boy and picking him up without much effort.

Demyx, who was exhausted from goofing off all night, curled his hands in Saix's hair and up around the tall, blue-haired man's neck. "Saix." He whispered, nuzzling like a small cat into the cleft between Saix's shoulder and neck.

Soothingly, the beserker stroked the line of hair that went down Demyx's neck, and he hoisted the blond so that he could easily carry Demyx (now cherubimly sleeping) back to his own room.

And maybe for the first Friday night, someone other than Luxord or Xigbar, who was not drunk and would not try and take advantage of the child, would spend the night in Demyx's room.


End file.
